


Inappropriate Thoughts & Overheard Words

by lavidanueva



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I hope you enjoy it, just some fluff, this is my first post so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavidanueva/pseuds/lavidanueva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima really wants Delphine to take the day off and spend it in bed with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*This is set back when things were happy between them and the season three finale hadn't happened yet*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Thoughts & Overheard Words

Cosima blinked her eyes, attempting to adjust them to the rays of sunlight that were streaming into her bedroom. The space to her right was empty and cold, though the impression left by another body was still visible. She shifted her body on the bed and propped herself up onto her elbows, looking around the room.

 

“Delphine?”

 

“I’m in here my love,” Delphine called from the adjacent bathroom.

 

“What time is it and why are you not in bed with me?”

 

“It is almost eight o’clock and I have to get into the lab.”

 

Delphine exited the bathroom, dressed in a pair of slacks, a white button down shirt, and a fitted black blazer. Cosima, though still in a sleepy daze, couldn’t help but allow her eyes to trail up and down the woman’s body, taking in every inch of her perfect figure.

 

“Cosima? You’re staring.”

 

“I’m sorry, but have you seen yourself. You look really hot.”

 

“Thank you. Now, I will see you later in the lab. Don’t forget we need to go through one of the procedures with Scott. I think we should try a new inoculation method for these next few trials.”

 

“What do I have to do to convince you to get back into bed with me?” Cosima asked, ignoring all of the science talk and moving into a sitting position in the middle of the bed.

 

“Nothing, because I need to go into work. No matter how badly I want to stay in bed all day with you.”

 

“Well I mean you _could_ stay with me,” She gently grabbed Delphine’s hands and pulled her closer, until the blonde’s legs hit the side of the bed.

 

“Cosima.” Delphine averted her eyes from the woman in front of her, knowing what just one look could do to her.

 

“Delphine,” Cosima said with a smirk on her face.

 

She held onto Delphine’s hands and slowly pulled the standing woman down towards her. Delphine was still looking away when Cosima’s lips collided with her cheek. Delphine straightened up and took a step back, distancing herself from the enchanting woman in front of her.

 

“Cosima, you know we need to go to work today.”

 

“C’mon, we haven’t had a day like this in so long. We can stay home and cuddle and watch movies and eat yummy food and do some inappropriate things,” Cosima said, wiggling her eyebrows at the last part of her list.

 

“Maybe one day soon. I really do need to get going now. I will see you very soon.”

 

Delphine leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Cosima’s forehead before turning and exiting the room. Cosima could hear the woman rummaging through her briefcase and grabbing her keys before she left the apartment. A frown fell upon Cosima’s face as she slumped back onto the bed. Before she could do anything else, her cell phone began to ring and Alison’s name appeared on the bright screen. She sat up, with her back towards the door, and answered her sister’s call.

 

“Hello?”

 

_“Good morning Cosima,”_

 

“What’s up Al?”

 

_“Not too much. I just dropped the kids off at school and I figured I would give you a call on my way to the store. How’s your morning been?”_

“Ehh. It’s been fine.”

 

_“Woah, try not to sound too enthusiastic. What’s wrong?”_

“It’s nothing, I’m just a little bummed.”

 

_“You sound more than just a little bummed. Want to talk about it?”_

“It’s going to sound so lame. And you’ll probably laugh at me.”

 

_“First of all, I would not laugh at you if you were confiding in me Cosima. Secondly, I doubt it is actually lame and if it is then I’ll tell you. So out with it.”_

“I wanted to stay home today with Delphine and do cute, romantic things with her and just spend time with her but she said no and then went to work.”

 

_“Aww, Cosima, I love you but sadly that’s how relationships between adults have to be sometimes. I know that Donnie and I were completely different when we first started dating but things change. And it’s okay to be upset about not getting to spend a lot of time with someone. You really care about her.”_

“Alison?”

 

_“Yes, Cosima?”_

 

“Can I tell you something?”

 

_“Of course. You can always confide in me.”_

 

“Al, I…I think I’m in love with her.”

 

_“What? Are you serious? Because I have known you a long time and I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that before.”_

“Alison, I’m in love with Delphine. I am actually head over heels for this woman. So much so that I can’t bear to be apart from her for more than ten minutes without feeling bummed. I am so terrified because I have never felt so strongly for anyone else in my entire life and I have no idea what to do about it.”

 

_“What do you mean you don’t know what to do about it? You enjoy your time together. And you realize that it is highly possible that she feels the same way about you. You deserve to be happy, Cosima. We’ve all been through a lot and you deserve someone to feel safe with.”_

“I guess you’re right..”

 

_“Of course I am. Now I’ve got to run because I just pulled into the parking lot and someone stole the space I was about to turn into. Have a good day and call me if you need to talk more. Love you, Cosima.”_

“Love you too, Al.”

 

Cosima put her cell phone back onto the bedside table and began to get up. As she did, she saw someone move out of the corner of her eye. Turning as quickly as she could, she was soon staring straight at a teary-eyed Delphine.

 

“What are you doing back?”

 

“I…umm…I came back to spend the day with you.”

 

Cosima walked over to Delphine and cupped her hands around the young woman’s face.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

 

Delphine looked up and locked eyes with her girlfriend.

 

“Because I heard what you said to Alison. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I came back and you were already talking to her. I’m sorry that I listened.”  


“No, you don’t need to apologize. I’m sorry you heard all of that.”

 

“Why are you sorry, Cosima? It was beautiful.”

 

“You’re not freaked out?”

 

“I would not be standing here if I was, my love. I’m standing here because I love you. And I’m quite certain that I have loved you since the moment I met you. And I keep falling more and more in love with you each day. I have never met someone so beautifully complicated as you before. And I have never in my life wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you.”

 

It was Cosima’s turn to stand in a stunned silence, tears beginning to streak her face. Delphine reached up and wiped them away with her thumbs, as she pulled Cosima face towards her. Their lips met as tears continued to fall down each of their faces. Cosima wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist, as the other woman’s hands remained on either side of her face. Quite a few seconds passed before they pulled away. Cosima looked up at Delphine and let out a small giggle, causing a smile to spread across Delphine’s face.

 

“You know, I can’t express how hard it was this morning to just leave you.”

 

“Well, I tend to have that effect on people,” Cosima said with a smirk.

 

“Oh really? Is that so?” Delphine retorted, offering her own smirk.

 

“Mhmm. I hear it’s one of my many talents.”

 

“Many talents? And what would these so-called talents be exactly?”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to spend today showing you.”

 

Cosima turned their bodies so that Delphine’s back was now facing the bed. She backed the woman up until her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell down onto it. Using her arms for support, Delphine held herself up as she watched the woman in front of her. The brunette slowly climbed on top of her, straddling the blonde, as she slowly took off the blazer Delphine was wearing and began to unbutton the white blouse. Cosima’s eyes remained locked with Delphine’s and she leaned down and connected their lips. The kiss was harsher than their previous one, filled with more passion and lust, and made Delphine thankful that she had chosen to stay home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and I have no idea if any of you will like it but I hope you do. Have a lovely day/night (:


End file.
